Sobre roupas rasgadas e cabelos multicoloridos
by ridiculouslyromantic2
Summary: Fic escrita para a minha amiga secreta do Pinhão Oculto, RebecaDua.


Fanfic escrita para o Pinhão oculto do fórum 6V.  
**Beta:** Eu mesma. Qualque erro me avisem, por favor!  
**Disclaimer:** As personagens não me pertencem, só a estória.

Hope you enjoy :*

**Sobre roupas rasgadas e cabelos multicoloridos.**

Por Jessi S.

xxx

- Potter! Você, ah! Não faça isso! - Antes que o loiro pudesse fazer algo, Potter arrancou sua camisa de dentro da calça social e puxou um pedaço de pano, na altura do peito com força, fazendo a mesma rasgar.

- Você tem magia para quê, Pottah? Poderia ter feito isso de mil maneiras diferentes sem a necessidade de… - Draco foi interrompido pelo outro, tendo um dedo pousado delicadamente em seus lábios.

- Mas como fala, não? Magia para esse tipo de hm, coisa, não é legal. Não tem a mínima graça. - Sorrindo perversamente, o moreno encaixou um dedo no passador da calça de seu companheiro, fazendo com que seus peitos se encostassem.

Com os lábios roçando aos do moreno, Draco olhou para o quarto que estava em um semi-breu, sendo iluminado somente pelo brilho prata da lua. Harry achava incrível a combinação do brilho do satélite natural com os olhos metálicos de seu companheiro.

- Lembrou-se de pelo menos lançar um feitiço silenciador? Você sabe como o metamorfo tem um sono leve. - Lembrou, enquanto enroscava seus braços na cintura do outro.

- Não se preocupe com o Teddy. Aposto que ele está se divertindo tanto quando a gente. - Os dois sorriram brevemente para logo deixarem que a tão esperada colisão entre os lábios acontecesse.

~/~

- Mas e se meu pai precisar de algo? Afinal, só estamos na casa dele pois ele ficou doente e precisava de alguém que o ajudasse.

- Larga disso, James. Seu pai já está bem melhor e amanhã voltamos para o nosso apartamento. Fora que já passa das 2 e o Harry deve estar dormindo como um trasgo gripado.

- Ta, então eu quero turquesa. Depois azul! - Como o pedido, Teddy mudou a cor de seus cabelos de um preto comum para o turquesa. Dando risadinhas, engatinhou até o outro e fez a cara mais fofa que conseguia.

James riu alto e pulou em cima do metamorfo, espalhando vários beijos por seu rosto.

~/~

- Eu deveria fazer você se vestir só pra poder ter o prazer de rasgar tudo. - o loiro sentiu um pulso elétrico correndo por sua espinha e arrepiando até o seu último fio de cabelo, tombou a cabeça para o lado de Harry, tamanha excitação que aquele sussurro soprado no pé de sua orelha tinha provocado.

- Bem… eu ainda tenho uma peça de roupa… - Harry olhou para o corpo que repousava abaixo do seu, na cama, e mordeu os lábios. A única peça que ainda restava era a cueca preta que contrastava deliciosamente com a pele alva. Sem pensar duas vezes, Potter prendeu a mão em uma das laterais da cueca e puxou com toda a força que tinha, fazendo o pano frágil romper e o sexo do outro aparecer.

- Agora não tenho mais nada para rasgar. - O moreno disse, encostando-se totalmente ao corpo do outro e mordiscando o pescoço convidativo.

- Amanhã sairemos pra beber, Potter. Prometo, terá muitas roupas para rasgar. E provavelmente não estarei em meu estado normal para lhe impedir.

~/~

- Teddy! Será que tem como você deixar com as cores do arco-íris? Ia ser lindo! - James parecia uma criança. Sempre voltava a esse estado quando Teddy mudava constantemente a cor de seu cabelo, somente para agradar o mais velho dos filhos da família Potter-Weasley.

Fechando os olhos de um modo apertado, o metamorfo se concentrou o máximo que conseguia. Ouvindo um gritinho excitado do outro, levantou e correu até o espelho no banheiro do quarto. Seu cabelo estava com as sete cores do arco-íris. Estavam todas misturadas, aleatoriamente.

O filho de Remus Lupin sentiu braços em sua cintura e logo a cabeça de James surgiu próxima a sua. O outro sorria o sorriso mais bonito que possuía, aquele onde ele mostrava todos os dentes perfeitamente alinhados e que deixava uma pequena covinha em sua bochecha ligeiramente rosada.

- Poderíamos sair para beber amanhã. O que acha? - O moreno perguntou, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço do garoto de cabelos multicoloridos, fazendo o mesmo se arrepiar.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. Mas vamos tentar não aparatar, sim? Nós ficamos a um passo de fazer uma aparatação incompleta. E se eu deixasse meus cabelos para trás? O que seria de você? - Os dois gargalharam e logo rumaram para cama quentinha para descansarem e namorarem mais um pouquinho.


End file.
